


I'm in Love with the Shape of You

by CityofAangels



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofAangels/pseuds/CityofAangels
Summary: When Steve first asked to be handcuffed, Bucky and Tony were surprised, but pretty enthusiastic.When bondage joins the party, things get way hotter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I swear, I have no idea of how this thing came to life. It began as a way to distract myself during a very boring lesson, and never stopped (and I had to stop writing it at school, 'cause nope.)  
> I hope you'll like it. I also hope the end is not disappointing? I dunno, I felt it was way better like that, more realistic.  
> That's maybe the beginning of a series, I honestly have no idea. I want it to be, but my way of writing is unpredictable.
> 
> Three very important things:
> 
> 1) I am not part of the BDSM community. Never tried it, which means that I have no experience, which means that I may have made some mistakes. I read about it a lot, but that's never the same thing as actually experiencing it. So please, if you notice horrible mistakes, tell me, and I'll do my best to correct it!  
> 2) English is not my first language; French is. Which may explain the very probable mistakes and weird sentences in this. It's not beta-ed, so I did my best, but that's not perfect.  
> 3) And yeah, this is the first time I write porn. Oops.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

It had begun pretty innocently, all things considered. First, Steve had asked to be handcuffed to the bed, his whole body flushing of embarrassment at his secret kink. Approximately ten seconds later, he was naked on the bed, Bucky kissing him almost violently, and _that_ evening had been pretty exhausting, for all three of them. A week later, Tony had surprised them all with a pair of handcuffs that he had found in a drawer in his workshop – he had looked at it for a few seconds before deciding that it was a way better call not to try to understand why it was there. The sparkles in Steve’s eyes and the record-breaking time of his first orgasm had been worth the broken bed – and handcuffs.  
And of course, Tony had taken it as a challenge.  
He first came up with a pair of handcuffs of his own invention, the strongest alloy he could create, lightly padded with leather so Steve wouldn’t be hurt while still being able to see the marks his enthusiasm and bad restraint left behind. Those had made for a couple of very, _very_ nice evenings and some pictures that they would likely never forget – Steve begging, his arms shaking with frustration, his stomach painted in white after his fifth orgasm in two hours.

But Steve hadn’t stopped there, _oh no_ he hadn’t. A few days earlier, Bucky had sneaked up on him watching bondage porn and lazily jerking off. Tony hadn’t been there for this particular event, but Jarvis had graciously provided the video, now safely stored on one of his personal servers. He hadn’t been surprised when the assassin came to visit him in his workshop a few days later, whispering dirty, _dirty_ things in his ear about what he would like to do to their supersoldier of a boyfriend.  
Coming up with ropes strong enough to retain Steve while being soft enough to use for bondage had been a real pain in the ass, but the enthusiasm in Bucky’s eyes every time he asked about them had been a strong enough motivator, and he was finally satisfied with the result.  
He had laid them on their bed, knowing that Steve would see them later in the day, before going back to his workshop to try – and fail – working on the new StarkPhone. A few hours later, Jarvis, a touch of amusement in his robotic voice, informed him that Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes were waiting for him in their room and requesting for him to ‘’hurry the fuck up, Tony’’. No need to tell him twice, he practically flew to the elevator and swore that, one day, he would upgrade it so he didn’t have to wait an eternity for it to go upstairs.

When he finally reached their room, it was to see both of his boyfriends already pretty busy on their huge bed, Bucky’s fingers grasping Steve’s hair almost painfully while they moaned in each other’s mouth. Tony’s cock hardened in a record-breaking time when Steve almost reverently stroked the ropes laid beneath him, a soft and broken whimper escaping his mouth when Bucky sucked hard on his neck.

‘’No but you’re right, don’t wait on your boyfriend to begin, just go ahead,’’ he complained, the smirk in his voice obvious.  
‘’Tony,’’ Steve half-panted, half-moaned as an answer, his eyes and their wide blown pupils focusing on him.  
‘’D’you like your gift, sweetheart? Thought the color would suit you, what do you think?’’

Bucky chuckled and sat up, keeping his metal hand on Steve’s back while visibly struggling to stop kissing him.

‘’I have to say, Tony, I’m surprised that you didn’t choose red and yellow for them. Blue and grey? Pretty straightforward.’’  
‘’I’m not _that_ much of a narcissist, you know,’’ whined Tony, rolling his eyes when the two men snorted. ‘’Plus, that way, Steve’s gonna have a bit of us three on him. Grey for you, Bucky, blue for Steve…’’  
‘’And for you?’’

With a devilish grin, Tony took the few steps separating him from his boyfriends, shrugging out of his shirt as he went, and put a finger under Steve’s chin, forcing him to look in his eyes.

‘’That’ll have to wait for when you’ll be ready to beg us to let you come, sweetheart… You always turn the prettiest shade of red when you’re desperate.’’

This time, it was Tony’s turn to snort when he heard Steve whispering yes and saw his face and upper torso turning pink, beautifully proving his point. He smiled and kissed his cheek before breathing deeply.

‘’Ok, I need us to be serious now for a few minutes before we let the fun begin. Steve, do you remember your safewords?’’  
‘’Red if I want it to stop. Yellow if I need a break or if I want you to slow down. Green if everything’s fine.’’  
‘’Nice. Now, I know this is new and everything, but please, Steve, safeword if you need to, ok? We don’t want to hurt you, and we can try again later if it doesn’t work today, just… tell us if something isn’t right.’’  
‘’I swear I will, Tony, don’t worry about it,’’ promised Steve, smiling when Tony squeezed his shoulder.  
‘’And these ropes… I did my best, but I can’t guarantee that they’re perfect. They’re soft, so they shouldn’t make you bleed, no matter how much you try to escape. They shouldn’t pinch you, either. I read a lot about the different techniques of tying you up, but if you feel uncomfortable, or if something is too tight or anything else, you tell us, right?’’

Tony looked down at his hands, sighing, conscious that he was probably a bit paranoid, but… this was Steve. Bondage was hot as fuck, and Steve begging them was hotter than fuck, but he wanted to do this right and to avoid hurting him at all costs.  
He startled lightly when Steve suddenly hugged him, but quickly relaxed in his arms, inhaling deeply and smiling when Bucky joined them, his warm and muscular torso on his back.

‘’Tony… I want that, okay? I promised you that I would tell if something hurt, and I will, you gotta trust me on that. Are you sure you’re comfortable with doing that, too?’’  
‘’Yeah, of course I am, damn, Steve. It’s just, you know… don’t wanna hurt you.’’  
‘’You won’t. I know you won’t, and Bucky knows it too. And if you need to stop for whatever reason, you can use the safewords too.’’

Tony took a final deep breath and looked up in Steve’s eyes, full of arousal and trust. He smiled shyly and nodded, feeling the supersoldier sigh and seeing him smile, too.

‘’Right. Ok. I, uh… sorry about that.’’  
‘’Nothing to be sorry about, Tony,’’ grumbled Bucky, and Tony could almost see him rolling his eyes without even looking at him.  
‘’How do you need me?’’ asked Steve with a wink before lying down in the bed, legs wide open, his soft sweatpants doing absolutely nothing to hide the impressive erection he was sporting; if it wasn’t for it, he would have been the picture of innocence, all pink cheeks, blue eyes and sweet smile.  
‘’ _Fuck_ , Rogers, you’re gonna kill us. And what a way to go. Can you, maybe… kneel up, hands in your back? Yeah, like that, it’s perfect. It’s our first time, so I’m not gonna do anything too complicated,’’ he explained while taking the longest rope, ‘’not gonna tie your legs, either.’’

He began to work, remembering the pictures he had seen and tips he had read, sometimes calling Jarvis for help. Bucky was silent next to him but watched closely his every move, and Tony could hear his breath becoming heavier by the second. He muttered absent-mindedly while he worked, and only when Steve startled and moaned, _loudly_ , did he realize that he had been talking about gagging him with the rope, one of these days.

‘’Oh yeah, you like that, uh? Damn, Captain America, who would have thought that being forced to stay silent would turn you on, hm? What is it, not being able to beg even when you are desperate? Being forced to take whatever we choose to give you, whenever we want to?’’  
‘’ _Fuck_ , Tony, you gotta stop talking like that, or you’ll be making him come before we even begin,’’ smirked Bucky.

Tony snorted but went quiet, storing this new information in his brain – no doubt would he remember it when they were looking for a bit more fun another evening. He finally tied the final knot and looked at his handiwork. Steve’s hand were tied in his back, the rope binding them together curled around his biceps; it also went around his shoulders to restrain him from moving them too much, and was finally knotted between his shoulder blades. Already, the deep blue contrasted beautifully with the light flush of his skin.

‘’Can you move your fingers for me, Steve?’’ asked Tony, nodding when Steve obeyed. ‘’Does anything feel too tight, is anything hurting?’’

Steve carefully tried to move his arms, rolling his shoulders as much as he could and moving his head backwards and forwards. He shifted his weight on the mattress, opened and closed his fists, breathed deeply, before shaking his head.

‘’No, it’s… Tony, it’s perfect,’’ he sighed, and the genius could not help but smile when he heard the small moan punctuating his sentence.  
‘’That’s great, sweetheart. Jarvis, did you take a picture of that?’’  
‘’Tony,’’ softly protested Steve, his neck turning a deeper shade of red.  
‘’Nah, don’t even try, Stevie,’’ interjected Bucky. ‘’You’re the prettiest. We’ll want to look at that again one of these days. Do you want your cock ring today?’’ he asked while stretching to the nightstand to get it along with a bottle of lube.  
‘’Maybe… maybe another time, not today? If that’s okay with you?’’  
‘’Sure is. We’ll have plenty of time to use it. Maybe Tony can even teach us how to use rope for that, hm, would you like that?’’  
‘’Yes please,’’ Steve answered in a rush of air, ducking his head shyly.

Tony smiled and reached for one of Steve’s hands, squeezing it gently. He tilted his head and captured his plush lips, His hand let go of Steve and traced the perfect expanse of skin in his back, stopping at his neck; he stroked the short hair on the back of his head, making Steve shudder, and forced his mouth open with his tongue, deepening the kiss, making it dirtier, more passionate. Steve moaned lightly and Tony could feel him already fighting the ropes, obviously wanting to take part more actively. Bucky chucked darkly next to them, and his metal hand stroked the knots and lengths of rope in Steve’s back, watching the skin under his cold fingers reacting to the touch.

‘’You already desperate to move, doll?’’ he asked in a husky voice. ‘’It’s gonna be hard for you, uh? Not being able to touch us… Only your mouth to please us, only your beautiful voice to make us want to give you more…’’

With a sharp intake of breath, Steve broke the kiss and whimpered, shifting his weight in order to try and touch Bucky, who got out of reach quick enough, with a wink at Tony.

‘’I need to take my pants off,’’ said Steve, and Tony wasn’t surprised by him asking when he saw the impressive bulge between his legs; that had to hurt, surely. ‘’Please, Tony, Bucky?’’  
‘’Sure, sweetheart. Come on, up you go,’’ Tony ordered before standing up himself; Bucky did the same next to him and they both waited next to the bed for Steve to move. ‘’Be careful when you stand up, balance can be tricky, and we don’t want you to break your nose, right?’’

Steve smiled and nodded, carefully standing up; he swayed a bit on his feet, but Bucky was already there, a hand on his elbow to stabilize him, and after shifting his weight just a bit, and spreading his legs, Steve seemed to be balanced and comfortable.  
Tony took a step forward, right in Steve’s space, while Bucky took care of his own sweatpants and briefs next to them. The engineer’s hands, callused and warm, went up to play with Steve’s nipples, twisting them lightly and stroking them with his thumbs. When Steve’s panting intensified, he smiled and got his mouth to work too, his teeth gently biting at Steve’s skin; his hands, meanwhile, went down, stopping for a few seconds on his navel before slipping under his pants and squeezing his lovely behind. He was not surprised to see that Steve had decided to go commando; he tended to do it most of the time when they had a lazy day at the tower, probably too used to end up naked to bother with dressing more than strictly necessary.  
Bucky finally joined the party, hugging Steve from behind, his pale naked body and metal arm a beautiful contrast to the supersoldier’s flushed skin. While Tony was busy playing with Steve’s ass, Bucky did not hesitate before cupping Steve’s cock and roughly massaging it; Steve immediately bowed his back and cried out, his shoulders shaking when he tried to move.  
With a smile, Tony grasped the waistband of the sweatpants and carefully took them off, tapping Steve’s ankles when he needed him to lift them. Steve obligingly complied, and they could clearly hear his sigh of relief when his cock finally bobbed free, already fully hard and a deep, angry red.

‘’No wonder you wanted that off, doll, that hurt, hm? You already wanna come?’’ asked Bucky with a devilish smirk, beginning to stroke Steve punishingly slowly. ‘’Already on edge?’’  
‘’Shit, Bu – Bucky. Don’t tease!’’  
‘’I thought that was the whole point of us tying you up, being able to tease you as much as we want, wasn’t it?’’  
‘’Yes, but – _ah, fuck, Buck_ – I need to, ah, need to come, Tony.’’  
‘’What do you say, Bucky? Should we let him have this one, just to take the pressure off? Then he could suck our cocks, God knows he loves it, probably would get him hard again.’’  
‘’I say go for it. ’S not like one orgasm is going to tire him, right? You agree, Stevie?’’

A whispered ‘fuck’ was the only answer they got, but it was good enough for them. Bucky looked at Tony, a grin on his lips, and quickened the rhythm of his hand on Steve’s cock. When, a few seconds later, one of the engineer’s hands joined him and a callused thumb stroked lightly at his slit, Steve was practically done for. He shook in their arms, luckily supported by Bucky’s strong torso, and whimpered brokenly, his eyes fluttering closed; he muttered quiet things, mostly their names interspersed with ‘please’. When Tony finally took mercy on him and sneaked a finger between his cheeks, not so gently massaging his perineum, Steve froze totally and came with a silent cry, painting his and Tony’s stomach in white. Bucky milked him through it, his hand only slowing when Steve visibly struggled in his touch; he was muttering praise in his ear, about how beautiful he was like that, utterly spent and giving up control.  
His own control severed by what he had just seen, Tony took a deep breath and tried to focus on non-sexy things – impossible when, just a few inches away, Bucky was bringing fingers painted in cum to Steve’s mouth. He gave up all pretenses of not being a hundred percent turned on when the supersoldier moaned and willingly cleaned his boyfriend’s hand, his tongue swiping obscenely around the fingers in his mouth.

‘’Fucking _hell_ ,’’ he muttered, ‘’I need your tongue on me.’’  
‘’Yes, please, _sir_ ,’’ answered Steve unconsciously, eyes still closed, cheeks a beautiful red.

And, right there, Tony could have sworn that his reactor had just stopped working for a few seconds; he felt like his heart had simply stopped at hearing the ‘sir’ Steve had said so easily, face full of trust and abandon. He looked up at Bucky, who was beaming, fingers stroking Steve’s hair, and who mouthed ‘he’s gone’ with a look of utter pleasure on his face. Tony nodded and smiled lightly, hugging Steve tight for a few seconds, reassured by his slow and heavy breathing in his neck, before letting him go.

‘’I’m gonna grab a pillow for you to kneel upon, and you’re gonna suck our cocks, make us nice and wet for you, is that okay with you, Steve? Color?’’  
‘’Green. Green, _green_!’’  
‘’Okay, I got it, sweetheart. We got you, just relax.’’

Tony reluctantly stepped away, watching as Steve turned in Bucky’s arms and kissed him, slow and deep; it was full of desire and love, both men completely trusting each other. He could have spent days just watching them kiss, but they were far from done with their fun and he was supposed to… Pillow, yeah, right. He grabbed one on their bed, thin but comfortable enough, and put it down right next to the bed, where Steve would be able to suck them while they were sitting on the bed.  
When Bucky asked to Steve to take a few steps back and kneel down, the speed with which the supersoldier obeyed made them both smile, quickly followed by a wince when Steve lost his balance and almost faceplanted, Bucky’s quick reflexes and strength barely keeping him upright.

‘’I know that you’re eager, doll, but going slow is better than falling, okay? We’re not going anywhere. There, let me help you,’’ asked Bucky, putting his hands around Steve’s elbows to make sure that he would not topple over when he kneeled. ‘’You comfortable? Does your back hurt?’’  
‘’No. No, no… C’me on, Bucky, want you, want you both,’’ whimpered Steve, trying to nuzzle at Bucky’s groin, totally shameless in his arousal.

With a groan, Bucky sat down heavily on the bed; he took a fistful of Steve’s hair and firmly made him stop trying to please him.

‘’Now, Stevie, remember what we said? You’re gonna get what we want when we want to give it to you. Are you gonna be good and wait, or not?’’ admonished Bucky, always firmer in his will to do what Steve liked – Tony felt bad only seeing the look of regret in Steve’s eyes.  
‘’I’m sorry, Buck, ‘m sorry,’’ he slurred, fingers twitching in his back. ‘’I’m gonna be good, just want to make you feel good. Please?’’  
‘’If you ask so nicely, can’t say no. Come on, Tony, don’t stay there, Steve’s waiting.’’

Almost tripping on his own feet, Tony hurried to sit down on the bed next to Bucky, half laying down, his weight on his elbows. He licked his lips slowly, knowing that Steve was watching him closely and smirked when Bucky boldly asked their boyfriend to get to work already.  
And God did he get to work. He took a deep breath and did not hesitate a single second before fully taking Tony in his mouth, gagging slightly when his cock hit the back of his throat. Tony cried out and his elbows simply gave up on him; his head hit the bed full force and he silently thanked the soft mattress, a mix of profanities and non-existing words out of his mouth before he even realized it. Steve moaned happily and looked up at Tony, eyes full of innocence, while he got his tongue in the game. And the _fucker_ , he knew what this look did for Tony, it got him every single fucking time.  
With a throaty chuckle, Bucky turned on his side and kissed Tony, both of them fighting for dominance – and Bucky shamelessly winning when the engineer whimpered, helpless, as he heard Steve once more gagging on his cock

‘’Okay, okay, stop, _yellow_ , fuck,’’ he panted, smiling to Steve when he saw his look of confusion and concern. ‘’I’m fine sweetheart, but you were going to make me come, and that’s far too early for that, I’m not done with you for tonight. Take care of Bucky for a while, alright?’’

Relieved, Steve nodded and moved slightly to get closer to Bucky. He was way slower this time, teasing him; his mouth played for a while with the inside of his thighs, his tongue slipped into his navel and peppered his abs with kisses until Bucky, visibly impatient, grasped his hair. Not that Steve seemed annoyed with it – he was hiding a shy smile and whispered a quiet ‘green’ when Bucky looked at him, fingers of his metal hand stroking his jaw, a question in his grey eyes.  
With a smirk, Bucky took his jaw between two shiny fingers and made him open his mouth wide. He looked at Steve for a few seconds before thrusting in, rough but cautious of the way Steve breathed. When he was sure that he was not choking him, he let go of his self-control for a bit, thrusting in and out a few times while Steve whimpered, that and the wet sounds he made purely pornographic. Bucky was muttering under his breath, but he never let go of Steve’s hair, doing with him whatever he wanted. Sometimes, he would thrust roughly and force Steve to deepthroat him for a few seconds, apparently delighting in the light gagging sounds that he made. Sometimes, he would simply tease his lips with the head of his cock, chuckling when Steve got his tongue out to lick him and taste the few beads of precum.

‘’Now, that is a fucking wonderful sight,’’ sighed Tony, panting lightly, while his fingers stroked the golden hair of his boyfriend. ‘’What d’you think, Bucky?’’  
‘’That we may be the luckiest guys in America,’’ smirked the brunette, his fingers tracing the strong line of Steve’s jaw.

As if in agreement, Steve moaned loudly around the cock in his mouth and both of them could clearly see his hands twitching in his back. He was probably dying to touch them, to jerk Tony off, make him bend over so he could kiss him, something. But he couldn’t, and he compensated the frustration by sucking Bucky harder, looking at him intently and drinking in his every sigh. He didn’t pause once, and Tony was beginning to think that his jaw _had_ to hurt at that point – Bucky wasn’t exactly what you’d call small – when the assassin’s breath suddenly hitched and his metal fingers whirred.

‘’Gonna come. Shit, Stevie, don’t stop, I’m gonna – ah.’’

Tony watched, fascinated, slowly stroking his cock, as Bucky went lax all over and threw his head back, mouth open on a throaty cry. Steve swallowed fast, but not enough; a bit of cum slipped out of the corner mouth, and as soon as Bucky popped out of his mouth with an obscenely wet sound, he cleaned it with his tongue.  
Bucky out of the game for a while – the serum did miracles, and he would be fully back in a matter of minutes, Tony knew it – it was the genius’ turn to take care of Steve. He shook his head when his boyfriend went to take him back in his mouth and got off the bed, helping Steve stand up. His legs were shaking and he stumbled a bit before Tony got nearer and hugged him close.

‘’How are you feeling, sweetheart? Good?’’  
‘’Good, sir, I’m s’good. Love making Bucky come. I’m hard again, I’m, I, want, need to –‘’  
‘’Shhh, Steve, it’s fine, breathe. I got you, gonna take care of you. I’m going to prep you, nice and slow, and make you come on my fingers, hm? And then Bucky’s gonna fuck you, hard, and you’ll take it, and he’ll make you come again, whether you want to or not…’’  
‘’And, and, you, sir? Gonna fuck me too?’’  
‘’Sure I will. After Bucky’s filled you with his cum and you feel like you can’t take anything anymore, I’ll be here, and you’ll have no choice but to take it, and it’ll be so good that it’ll hurt… what do you think, still green?’’  
‘’Yeah, Tony, _yeah_ , I… green, so green.’’  
‘’That’s nice, Steve. Do you need me to move some of the ropes to stretch or are you still okay like that?’’  
‘’ ‘M fine, they’re perfect, thanks, sir, thank you.’’  
‘’Perfect, uh. Alright, sweetheart, can you lie down on your stomach for me? Get comfortable on the bed, spread your legs, yeah, just like that… Bucky, can you get a pillow under his hips? Damn, Steve, you’re so beautiful like that, mine to do whatever I want with, and you won’t even complain, am I right?’’

The supersoldier moaned and Bucky, on his side right next to him, stroked his cheek with a finger, tenderly, before kissing him chastely. He nipped at his jaw gently, far from the dominant side he had shown not five minutes ago, now almost worshipping every part of Steve’s body that he could touch and kiss.  
Meanwhile, Tony reached for the discarded lube – strawberry flavored, because apparently they were ridiculous like that – and poured a generous quantity in his hand, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it. He spread Steve’s cheeks with a hand and watched his tiny hole flutter for a few seconds before teasing it with a finger, smiling when the supersoldier made a high-pitched sound and jumped slightly. He drew circles around it gently for a while, appreciating the way Steve’s moans were becoming louder, before finally breaching it, extremely slowly, an inch at a time.  
He knew Steve could take more far more quickly, but that wasn’t about that. That was about him totally giving up control, accepting that he would not get more than what they were willing to give him. And that was also about him trusting them to always give him what he needed, ultimately. So Tony watched as his finger disappeared in Steve’s body, appreciated the full-body shudders he could not control, and the way his fingers were twitching in their restraint. He hoped that Jarvis was smart enough to store everything for further use, because there was no doubt that he would watch that again one day.

‘’More… Sir, please?’’

Tony answered with a slap on his thigh, light but firm and loud.

‘’Told you you’d get only what I want to give you. Are you gonna be patient, Steve, or do I need to gag you, too?’’

A sob escaped Steve’s throat and Tony felt guilty for a second, but then he saw the way the supersoldier was rutting his rock-hard cock against the pillow under his hips and smiled. He looked up at Bucky, who smirked and gripped Steve’s hip with his metal hand, effectively stopping him from moving.

‘’You come on Tony’s fingers, or you don’t come at all,’’ he whispered in Steve’s ears, not bothering to hide his glee when this got a whimper out of Steve. ‘’Now relax and enjoy, you know we’re gonna take care of you.’’

Steve nodded slowly and his eyes squeezed shut; he got a small smile on his lips when Bucky tilted his head to nip at his ear. However, when Tony finally found his prostate and pressed it firmly for a second, he gasped loudly and threw his head back, his back arching beautifully; every muscle in his body went tense and he panted, before finally relaxing all at once, his half-open mouth letting escape a sound that was half-discomfort, half-pleasure.

‘’So – sir, so _good_.’’

His free hand coming up to stroke gently Steve’s left leg, Tony grinned and did it all over again; he could feel the muscles of the supersoldier’s thigh shifting under his hand, and he was pretty sure that the moans filling the room would have been worth a lot of money in the porn industry. But Steve was theirs, and only with them would he let go of his control that much, let go of his Captain public persona, of the shy side of him that was almost always awkward when he had to ask something to someone. Here, on their bed, he was never afraid to beg, shamelessly, and the full flush of his body was the only indication that he was not a hundred percent comfortable doing it. And Tony was beginning to know Steve well enough to know that he would probably begin to beg in earnest very soon; he took pity on him and slowly added a second finger, gently scissoring them, his efforts earning him deep moans.

‘’Look at you,’’ rasped Bucky, his eyes almost black, slowly jerking himself off. ‘’You’re a work of art, Stevie, all tied up like that… could spend hours just watching you, listening to your beautiful voice… are you gonna beg us, doll?’’  
‘’ _Please_ , Buck, sir, _please_ , I – ah, Tony, yeah! Right there… Feels so good, please…’’  
‘’Please what, sweetheart? What do you want?’’  
‘’You – you choose, Tony… Just, _please_.’’  
‘’I’m here, Steve, I got you, shhh… You want me to make you come? Does it hurt?’’  
‘’Yes, sir, but – I – It’s…’’

The rest of Steve’s sentence was lost in a howl when Tony pressed the pad of both of his fingers to his prostate and massaged it; he had to squeeze his cock to try and lighten the pressure a bit, Steve’s abandon getting to him in a way very few things did. He was beautiful like that, Bucky was absolutely right: shamelessly trying to empale himself further onto Tony’s fingers, mouth wide open and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. When Tony added a third finger and thrust them roughly, he saw a tear rolling down Steve’s cheek and felt a hiccup in his breath. He was twisting in Bucky’s grasp now, desperately trying to get some friction on his painful-looking cock, but the assassin would have none of it and kept him down as best as he could.

‘’C’me on, Stevie,’’ he whispered, ‘’I know you can come just like that. You’re dying for one of our hands on you, I know, but you don’t need them. Just let go, doll, I know you want it… Yeah, that’s it,’’ he added when Steve froze and a noise of pure arousal and despair got out of his throat, ‘’let go, come on… Come for us, I know you can do it.’’

And with a final thrust of Tony’s fingers in him, right on his prostate, and a light stroke of his nail against his balls, Steve _did_ come; and if that wasn’t one of the most amazing view in the world, Tony had no idea what else was. Every muscle just went taunt, almost ready to break, and the ropes shifted in his back with the pressure; fresh tears rolled down his cheeks freely, and he bit his lips hard enough to draw blood; his back arched, almost hard enough to scare them both and with a loud cry followed by whimpers, he came all over the pillow and himself.  
Tony carefully took his fingers out and draped himself along Steve’s broad back, his fingers tracing relaxing patterns in his side, patiently waiting for him to come out of his headspace enough to talk; meanwhile, Bucky shifted to get nearer from them, and tucked his head just beneath Steve’s chin, playing with his hair.

‘’Take all the time you need, sweetheart, and then give us a color, ok? We can stop here if you want, I know it’s been pretty intense.’’

They stayed like that for a few minutes, never stopped touching Steve, until his breath evened out and he slowly opened his eyes to see them both looking at him. He smiled faintly and tried to move his arms, apparently forgetting that he was still tied up.

‘’Tony,’’ he whimpered, ‘’Buck… I – feel weird.’’  
‘’I know, Steve, it’s okay. That’s normal, you kind of blacked out for a while, but we’re here, you’re safe. Do you want me to untie you?’’  
‘’I – but you…’’  
‘’Don’t worry about us, Stevie, that’s about you. Do you want Tony to untie you?’’  
‘’Y – yes, please? Sir?’’  
‘’Of course, sweetheart, I’ll take care of it. Bucky, I left some lotion in the bathroom, could you get it for me? Is it okay if Buck leaves just a few seconds, Steve?’’

The supersoldier slowly nodded, and Bucky got up at once, coming back with the lotion a minute later. He put it next to Tony on the bed, and Tony got to work, unknotting the rope gently, massaging his arms for a while and looking at the marks the ropes had left behind. There was nothing too bad, only a bit of red skin, but Bucky and Tony both put some lotion on it, smiling when this got a moan out of Steve. They also cleaned him up carefully, passing a warm wet towel on his stomach, and the sensitive skin shuddered against the cloth. They finally let go of him and Steve rolled on his back, stretching his shoulders and moving his wrists; his eyes were still glazed over, but he seemed to be more into it, so Tony confidently left after kissing him to go fetch a bottle of orange juice and some snacks.  
When he got back, Steve was comfortably settled in Bucky’s arms, shaking lightly, but his breathing even and deep, and Bucky was absentmindedly kissing the top of his head while tracing little circles in the small of his back. That was a view so familiar and comforting that Tony stopped for a while and simply looked a them, a wave of love overwhelming him suddenly. He was still very much aroused and his cock was still hard between his thighs, but he felt so lucky all of a sudden to have found something so precious that he forgot all about it. Bucky looked up a few seconds later, something that looked like concern in his eyes when he saw Tony just standing there, but the genius merely waved a hand and mouthed ‘love you’, knowing that Bucky would get it – it happened pretty often that he suddenly realized what he had and how much he loved these two men.  
He finally took the few steps to the bed and sat beside them, sneaking a hand around Steve’s waist before handing him the drink. The supersoldier downed half of it in one go and bit enthusiastically in the chocolate Tony gave him. He sighed and took one of the genius’ hands to kiss it gently.

‘’What happened? It’s kind of fuzzy in my head…’’ he asked, his brows lightly furrowed and words still a bit slurred.  
‘’I guess you went into subspace,’’ answered truthfully Tony. ‘’I read about it, it happens, nothing to worry about. It was all a bit overwhelming, I think, but it’s fine. Gives us a good reason to pamper you for a bit.’’  
‘’You didn’t get to come, though,’’ and there was sadness in his voice, and that was not ok. ‘’I didn’t – I wasn’t…’’  
‘’Hey Stevie, doll, shh, no. You were perfect, you hear? So beautiful, we loved it… We should have thought about it, it was too much for a first time. That’s our fault, not yours, ok? And we’re big boys, we can take care of it ourselves…’’

And Bucky proved it by wrapping his metal hand around Tony's cock, jerking him off firmly. Tony hissed in surprise and arched in the touch, barely stopping his moans from escaping... and miserably failing when, two seconds later, Steve joined the party with his big and warm hand. He did his best to return the favor to Bucky, but his brain had currently left him and gone for a short holiday, which meant that coordination and thought weren't exactly possible right now; luckily, Steve helped him out and took care of it. He gave up and lost himself to the sensation, flashes of Steve all tied up, flushed and begging, coming to mind; if he was being honest with himself, he had to admit that from the moment Jarvis had told him that his boyfriends were waiting for him, he had been on edge, and the events of the evening had not helped. With a final corkscrew movement of Steve's so talented hand, he cried out and made a mess of his boyfriends' hands; a few seconds later, Bucky followed him, and they both sat there, panting, for a while.

''Do you need me to clean you up?'' asked Steve, and there was so much sass in his voice, and _God_ , Tony loved him.  
''Yeah, no, you do not move until tomorrow morning, and that's an order. I'm gonna get up, just... waiting for my legs to come back, you know.''

Bucky snorted and let go of Steve, pushing him in Tony's arms, before getting up and fetching the discarded towel. He swiped at his hands and arms before throwing it to Tony, who did the same for Steve and himself, before throwing it away. It landed flat on his shirt with a wet sound and he winced, making a mental note not to wear this shirt tomorrow.  
When Bucky got back in bed, all three of them laid down, Steve sandwiched between the two men, his eyes already fluttering closed. He yawned and they smiled, throwing an arm around him at the exact same time; they grinned to each other and Tony shifted on his pillow, mind at peace after so much fun and arousal.

''God, I love you both so much, you have no idea. That was amazing, Steve, thank you for your trust.''  
''No, thank _you_ ,'' corrected Steve in a soft voice. ''I loved it. Hope we can do it again, hm?''  
''Definitely, doll. Come on, go to sleep, you're beat. Love you.''  
''Love you too.''

And Tony watched as Steve, and then Bucky, fell asleep, entwined in each other's arms, and he smiled brightly, and thought: _God, that can not get any better, I am so fucking lucky._


End file.
